Check Ups
by poopontoast123
Summary: Neji stops by the hospital one day for a quick check up. Everything should go normally, right? “Neji! Not here! What if someone walks in!” [NejiSaku]


**Check Ups**

**By: poopontoast123**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-----------

Neji pushed her onto the hospital bed, and crawled on, straddling her hips. Legs tangled with hers, with hands on either side of her head, he looked down; lips quirked up in a feral smile.

"Neji! Not here! What if someone walks in?!" Sakura struggled under his weight, restraining from yelling any louder at her more than eager husband. Even if they had just gotten married, this was not the time or place! He smirked down at her.

"No one will though."

Neji quickly swept his head down and kissed her, hard. Sakura did not respond, but after a moment gave in and began kissing him back. Her hands unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck, hands tangling in long hair. His hands roamed her body, slipping under her shirt. Sakura shifted, trying even more to close the space between them.

Deepening the kiss, Neji nipped lightly on her lip asking for permission inside. Sakura acquiesced immediately as tongues met each other hungrily. Sakura moaned against his lips, as Neji smirked. After ravaging each others mouths thoroughly, the two resurfaced, panting for breath. "Neji…" gasp, "I still don't think this is a good idea... you were only scheduled for a quick check-up."

"Sakura all day I've missed you, I can't help it." Neji drawled out slowly as he looked down on her. Between kisses, he managed to explain. "I," his lips found their way to her neck, "was," then her jaw line, "so," her chin, "looking forward," and finally her lips, where he planted a quick chaste kiss, "to my check-up." Neji sat up smiling impishly. He placed his hand on her hip, giving it a playful squeeze, while the other tugged at the hem of Sakura's nurse uniform. Sakura squirmed beneath him, looking up exasperatedly.

"I know, I know. I missed you too Neji, but now's not the time, I have work to do still, and we haven't even started your check-up!"

Neji nuzzled Sakura's neck slightly, his face buried in her soft pink hair. He then moved up, nipping her earlobe dragging his teeth along it lightly, before breathing into her ear, "Take the day off. We can continue this 'check-up' at home…" The low seductive tremor sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Anymore of this and she would go crazy; dumb husband for knowing her weakness.

Sakura contemplated the idea. Taking the rest of the day off wouldn't be so bad… She could go home, relax, do whatever she wanted. Plus, when was the last time she took a break? It _has_ been a while... Neji glanced at Sakura, trying to read her expression. He could tell by her tired eyes that she was exhausted. Working at the hospital was hard work and Sakura really did need this break. He would be doing her a favor by convincing her to go home. Convincing her in a rather unfair way though…

"Sakura. You will be coming home." He stated forcefully, dismissing any other thoughts of staying she had.

"Fine. I'll take the rest of the day off. Let me just go-- NEJI! What are you doing?! Put me down! I can walk by myself!"

No sooner had she said it, Sakura was swept off the bed, and was being carried bridal style in Neji's arms. "We need to get home as soon as possible. I need that check-up." Neji said this nonchalantly as if he were directing orders on a mission. And as absurd as the situation was, he still managed to be serious and keep his stoic facade. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked.

Neji was now scanning the room, looking for the quickest route home. Sakura thought she could hear him mumbling to himself. "Window? Roof…? No, no… door. Yes, door." With that, Neji sprinted faster than humanly possible out the door, down the hallway, and towards the front entrance.

As they sped past the front desk, Sakura called to her teacher.

"Tsunade-shishou! I'm not feeling well so I'm taking the rest of the day off! Neji came to take me home!"

Tsunade looked up at the odd scene before her.

"What? But you still have patients and other check-ups!"

"I'm sorry shishou! I'll make them up tomorrow!" Sakura waved back apologetically before nearly crashing through the door because of the terrible rush Neji was in.

"NEJI! Watch where you're going! If we _DIE_ before we get home there'll be no check-up!"

The Godaime stared at the strange couple flying off into the distance, before shrugging. "Eh, Sakura looked fine to me. Crazy newlyweds…"

----------

**Author's Note**: Today I was bumming around when all of a sudden this popped up in my head! Why? I honestly don't know. I just really like NejiSakuness… But can't you imagine this happening to Sakura and Neji? Him coming to abduct her from the hospital… how romantic. :D

Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
